


Время текло мимо него

by passionario



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario





	Время текло мимо него

Ватануки весь состоял из острых углов. Он напоминал шарнирную куклу, Доумеки видел таких у девушек в парке: слишком худой, с чересчур длинными ногами и руками, он казался неживым. Как персонаж из какой-нибудь европейской книжки, слишком нелепый, чтобы его можно было воспринимать всерьез.   
Но не воспринимать его всерьез было нельзя.  
Острые локти больно врезались в живот Доумеки, когда у Ватануки было плохое настроение. Его колени больно били по ногам, а пальцы сжимались с нечеловеческой силой, когда Ватануки взбредало потащить за собой Доумеки. На бледной коже оставались красные пятна, Доумеки бездумно тер их, а Ватануки щурил темные глаза и недовольно кривил губы. 

С годами ничего не менялось, совсем ничего. Химавари говорила, что Ватануки изменился, но Доумеки не видел перемен. Может, оттого, что она видела Ватануки раз в год, а может оттого, что на самом деле он оставался прежним.  
После первого посещения магазина после пропажи Юко, Химавари сказала Доумеки, что Ватануки другой. Он ответил «Хм» и пожал плечами. То, что Ватануки теперь носил сложные кимоно вместо школьной формы, не делало его другим. Его не сделали другим саке, тонкая трубка в пальцах и магия, которая окутывала Ватануки, словно еще один слой одежды.   
Химавари добавила, что она боится за Ватануки. Доумеки полагалось в этом месте снисходительно улыбнуться, но он не умел; он просто промолчал. 

Заботиться о Ватануки было естественно. Он был безалаберный, несобранный и походил на птенца, которого только-только вытолкнули из гнезда. Он умел думать о других, но не о себе. Если бы Доумеки не приходил заботиться о нем, то Ватануки спокойно жил на своей магии, но это очень быстро превратилось бы в обыкновенное существование.   
Доумеки не гордился этим; он просто принимал ситуацию такой, какая есть.   
Когда Ватануки впервые пришел к нему в сон, он ругался, что Доумеки не купил морковь и салат. Только Ватануки мог кричать из-за моркови и салата, впервые оказавшись во сне другого человека.  
Утром Доумеки чувствовал себя неловко; рядом спала его жена, а он видел во сне человека, о котором заботился вот уже пять лет. Он знал Ватануки куда лучше, чем знал Кохане, если подумать. 

Доумеки нравилось, что он может узнать, что с Ватануки в любой момент; их глаза, которые делали зрение таким вот, одним на двоих, - ужасно удобная штука. Доумеки никогда им не пользовался, по крайне мере - с такой целью. Он знал, что случись что - и он просто поймет это. Никаких чувств, просто в его мозгу сразу появится пометка «С Ватануки что-то случилось».   
Он пойдет и проверит.   
\- С днем рождения, - сказал ему однажды Ватануки, когда Доумеки зашел за ограду магазинчика, оставляя реальный мир позади.   
Совсем не странно было смотреть на Ватануки, которого не трогают года, когда тебе исполнилось сорок пять. Ватануки навсегда останется все тем же, что в школе: ломаные углы, острые локти и коленки. Доумеки не любил сокращений, но у Ватануки именно коленки. Локти и коленки. Глупо, но иногда Доумеки позволял себе маленькие слабости.   
\- Спасибо, Кимихиро.   
Если подумать, Ватануки был совсем не маленькой слабостью. Но Доумеки не считал его слабостью как таковой. Он был просто Ватануки, глупый взбалмошный ребенок, которого иногда приходилось на руках относить в постель и поправлять одеяло. 

Доумеки простудился и заболел. Болеть в шестьдесят лет совершенно естественно, Кохане хлопотала вокруг него, приехал сын с молодой женой, и Доумеки скупо улыбался, глядя на них.   
Все, чего ему хотелось - заснуть. Сын сказал, что они ждут ребенка, мальчика, что они просят Доумеки выбрать имя.   
Доумеки коротко ответил:  
\- Харука.  
И провалился в сон. Ватануки ждал его там, похожий на сердитого воробья. Он кричал на Доумеки, брови смешно съехались на переносице, широкие рукава кимоно мелькали слишком быстро, вызывая ассоциации с калейдоскопом. Высоко в небе - фиолетовая луна. У Доумеки всегда были странные сны. Ему хотелось улыбаться, глядя на Ватануки; протянув руку, он легко коснулся его щеки. Ватануки замер, посмотрел на него широко-открытыми глазами. Точно такими же как у самого Доумеки, только Ватануки чуточку ниже, и приходится ссутулиться, чтобы заглянуть ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Что с тобой, недоумок? - ворчливо спросил он, наконец.   
\- Я не оставлю тебя.   
\- Придурок, - выдохнул Ватануки.

Доумеки было не о чем жалеть. В тот миг, когда родился его внук, он навсегда скрылся в снах, подобно своему деду. Ватануки всегда сможет найти его здесь, если ему будет надо.   
Доумеки не ожидал, что это он найдет его: заплаканного и растерянного. Что Ватануки будет смотреть на него с обидой.   
\- Почему ты не сказал мне?   
\- Я человек, Кимихиро. Люди умирают.   
Ватануки сел рядом, облокотился на него и закрыл глаза. У него было бледное лицо с красными пятнами, опухшим от долгих рыданий носом и его очки съехали совсем на кончик носа. Доумеки хотелось взять его на руки, отнести в постель и укрыть одеялом.   
Когда он сделал это, Ватануки пропал, проснувшись в реальности.   
\- Я буду здесь, если понадоблюсь тебе, - сказал Доумеки медленно опадающему на матрас одеялу.   
Еще много лет до того дня, когда его внук впервые придет в магазин Юко.


End file.
